beverlyhillbilliesfandomcom-20200213-history
Derek
Derek (played by James Schmid) is a minor antagonist in The Beverly Hillbillies 1993 Film. A High School bully who is also Captain of the Wrestling Team, he has two cohorts,friends, named Lance and Jake. In the Film Derek is shown to be arrogant and disrespectful, Walking up to Morgan Drysdale and after insulting him demanding his "Lunch Money". Derek and his Trio also display acts of intimidation to get what they want, such as showing Morgan and Elly May Clampett a poor kid stuffed in a locker for not give them his money. When Elly May, accompanied by Morgan, goes to the gym to join the school wrestling team. They are harassed by Derek, Lance and Jake. Provoking and insulted both students. When Derek hears the Elly May wants to join the wrestling team, he says "I don't wrestle girls, at least not in the gym. But in your case I'll make an exception." to which Elly May replies "Good! Then let's get started" and forcefully pushes Derek down to the ground. Derek comes back up angry and shouting "I'm gonna kill you" to Elly May, who in return shouts, "I'm gonna kill you." The Coach hears the argument and explains nothing will happen, not without a signed permission slip from home. After Wrestling practice ends, Elly May arrives ready to wrestle, Derek seems attracted to Elly May, seeing her in wrestling attire tights. Derek even states he missed her at practice. Morgan arrives and brings the entire student body with him as support for Elly May. Derek is rather shock by this act asking, if this is a joke?, which Morgan subtly jesters "No." Elly May then says to Derek, "Well, come on, baby. Let's wrestle!" As they circle the mat all the student fill up the gymnasium. At first, Derek looks like he has the upper hand when he puts Elly May into a gut wrench, but out of no where Elly May Breaks free of the hold and delivers a elbow to his gut and then snap slams Derek to the mat. Elly May easily over powers Derek and applies various, albeit illegal, wrestling maneuvers, calling out the names of each one, In order "The Clampett Clamp", "The Possum Pretzel", and "the Hickory Nut Crunch." Derek is completely immobilized by each hold and is only able to inform Elly May about how these moves are not legal, which only infuriates her even more. After Elly May releases Derek from the Hickory Nut Crunch, he gets back to his feet and manages to grapple Elly May into a surprise slam. Derek then attempts to do a quick pin on Elly May, but after he counts 2 she revere slams him into a pin of her own. Derek attempts to powering out, but his efforts are futile, Elly May even takes a second to look at Morgan who is cheering her on before counting 3. After pinning Derek, Elly May then forcefully spins Derek around the mat throwing him at his cohorts, Jake and Lance. After being defeated by Elly May the Coach demotes Derek and makes Elly May the New Team Captain. Derek is last seen walking away, with Lance and Jake, beaten and embarrassed as the student crowd cheers on Elly May, who in return thanks them for all of their support. Trivia '-' Derek prefers to address our main characters with derogatory nicknames, * Little Organ/Organ for Morgan Drysdale * Babie/Baby for Elly May * Babe for Elly May In return Elly May and Morgan refer to him as * Gorilla by Elly May and Morgan * Baby by Elly May '-' The Beverly Hillbillies 1993 remake is James Schmid's only feature film. '- '''Derek is a character who is created for the 1993 film and has no counterpart from the original Television Series. '''Gallery' Derek smirking.png Derek's trio.png Derek forcing Morgan the kiss the floor.png Elly May confronts Derek.png Derek meets Elly May.png Derek looking shocked at Elly May.png Derek Surprised.png Derek and Elly May circling.png Elly May grappling with Derek.png gutwrench.png Elly May snap slams Derek.png ClampettClamp.jpg Possum Pretzel.png Elly May about to pickup Derek's legs.png Elly May hits The Hickory Nut Crunch on Derek.png Derek after the Hickory Nut Crunch.png Derek slams Elly May.png Derek pinning Elly May.png Elly May pinning Derek.png Derek after losing to Elly May Clampett in their wrestling match.png Derek reaction to being demoted as Captain of the Wrestling Team.png Derek shouts at Elly May.png Category:The Beverly Hillbillies film Category:Antagonist Category:Characters